Team Natsu
Team Natsu is an official team of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as it's strongest team. Information *'Affiliation': Fairy Tail *'Base of Operations': Fairy Tail Guild *'Status': Active *'Membership': Natsu Dragneel (co-leader), Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Erza Scarlet (co-leader), Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Romeo Conbolt, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Levy McGarden Creation of Team The idea for the creation of the team came from the Celestial Spirit Plue, which Natsu thought was a great idea. Initially, the team was formed just to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing as how well Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy, they decided to keep the team together. Later, Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and its guild members. In the end, after the events of Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, they all decided to remain together as an official team. Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in Fairy Tail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. However, the formation of this team has caused great fear for Master Makarov, seeing as how all the members are very strong (and very careless) in their own way, both the master and the Magic Council fear (not without good reason) that they might actually end up destroying an entire city while on quests. Idea *Plue Founders *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy Strength While the team comprises of only 12 members, the team is an immensely powerful group comprised of Fairy Tail's most prominent members. Their leader has continuously defeated Mages who are renowned for their immense might such as Erigor of Eisenwald, S-Class Mage Gajeel of Phantom Lord, Guild Masters Zero and Hades of the Balam Alliance's Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart, and the Future Rogue from seven years in the future (whose strength been augmented by a mere tint of power inherited from the Eclipse Gate). They have done deeds that many think was insane and beyond comprehension like defeating an entire guild or organization (such as Eisenwald, Phantom Lord, Oración Seis and the Edolas Royal Army), assaulting the Magic Council to rescue one of their own (mostly Natsu and his stupidity), and infiltrating Mercurius to rescue Lucy with half of its members. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength and skill in one way or another, three of them, including one of the guild's three Dragon Slayers, one of their four S-Class Mages, and the ice Mage, have such astonishingly high magical prowess that the rest of the team, and even their own guild, have dubbed them the "Monster Trio" (a group similar to three of the Straw Hats' strongest members). Missions Fairy Tail Series Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million Jewel reward to destroy a book. They retrieved the book, but opted not to destroy it because of the true value held within, and thus forfeited the reward. *'Status': Failure Fish for the Winged Fish Happy accepted this job, while Natsu and Lucy accompany him. This mission was successful but the team ended up disappointed when the Fish was terrible. *'Status': Success Find the Slimming Mushroom Natsu, Happy and Lucy were supposed to find the Slimming Mushroom, a popular diet food. *'Status': Unknown Stop Eisenwald Erza forces the gang to stop a Dark Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters. *'Status': Success **Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster join Team Natsu. The Cursed Island Natsu steals an S-Class mission to prove himself. The mission is to save an island of cursed humans. Gray gets roped into it and Erza tries to stop them. *'Status': Success Help a Theater Mirajane gave the team this job. The job required them to perform a play for a director because all of his actors quit a day before the show was supposed to be performed. Despite the terrible acting of the team it was a hit, and they had to perform it 3 times a day for weeks. *'Status': Success Stop some Thieves Not much is known about this mission. Upon completion, Team Natsu spent the night at a local inn. *'Status': Success Stop the Oración Seis Team Natsu is sent to make up a portion of the Allied Forces, aiding in the destruction of one-third of the Balam Alliance, the Dark Guild Oración Seis. *'Status': Success **The Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter Guilds all send delegates, together forming the Allied Forces. **Wendy Marvell and Carla join Team Natsu. Capture Velveno After accepting a request from Count Balsamico, the team, with Elfman Strauss and Warren Rocko, attends a ball in Balsamico Palace in order to capture the escaped convict, Velveno. *'Status': Success **Elfman and Warren Rocko temporarily join Team Natsu. Deliver the Gold The team accepts a job of delivering and guarding a freight cart filled with gold as it travels across the country. *'Status': Success **Erza and Gray temporarily leave Team Natsu. Stop Some Bandits The team accepts a request that asks them to stop a group of bandits. *'Status': Success **"Michelle Lobster" temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Wendy and Carla temporarily leave Team Natsu. Stop Some Thieves The team accepts a request that asks them to capture a group of gold thieves. *'Status': Success **Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla temporarily leave Team Natsu. Assassin's Journey Defeat Genos *'Status': Success **Romeo Conbolt, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily and Levy McGarden join Team Natsu prior to the mission. **The Straw Hat Pirates, Ichigo Kurosaki's group and several students of Class 3-E join the mission. Members Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel|link=Natsu Dragneel Happy.png|Happy|link=Happy Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia|link=Lucy Heartfilia Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster|link=Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet|link=Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell|link=Wendy Marvell Carla.png|Carla|link=Carla Romeo Conbolt.png|Romeo Conbolt|link=Romeo Conbolt Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser|link=Juvia Lockser Gajeel Redfox.png|Gajeel Redfox|link=Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily.png|Pantherlily|link=Pantherlily Levy McGarden.png|Levy McGarden|link=Levy McGarden Relationships amongst the Team Like their Guild, the members of the team treat each other like "family". Miscellaneous Main Article: Team Natsu/Miscellaneous Category:Team Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Faction Category:Team Natsu